If Once
by valenelle
Summary: Dom and Letty's family-life. OOC. One-shot.


**A/N: I wrote this part this simmer and I might as well just post it as a one-shot for those who might enjoy it. Just a little something.**

**Summery: Dom and Letty's family life. OOC-story. A little one-shot of what their life might be after Fast Six (and Fast Seven) take place. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated to the Fast and the Furious franchise. **

* * *

**If Once **

* * *

**Barcelona, Spain **

Like any other Saturday, the Torettos were on their way home from the grocery store. A family containing a large Dom and two little mini monsters that were on their way to becoming Doms; their refrigerator got emptied within days.

The woman, commander of the family due her abilities of controlling the man of the house, sat in the front seat with a travel brochure in her hands. Her chocolate eyes browsed the pages that were filled with pictures of exclusive resorts.

"What about this one?" she asked Dom who drove. Her wedding diamond on her finger shimmered by the daylight when she raised her hand with the brochure in it, trying to show her husband what place she suggested. "Palermo."

Dom glanced at the brochure. "What, Italy?" his deep voice boomed.

"Sí, Italia," she spoke in Italian.

Dom shook his head. "Letty, I don't know. You know I got that work to do this summer and your boss wanted to talk to you about that hijacking, huh?"

Letty sighed and dropped the brochure, realizing there would probably be no time for a summer vacation after all. Job, work and work.

"I want to go to Italy!" their eldest son Vince yelled from the backseat, managing to speak up from not drowning in the crying sound of his little brother.

Dom took a deep breath. It seemed like he never would get used to children's weeping.

"For how long has he faked those tears now?" he muttered under his breath.

Letty turned around in the seat to see her almost two year old son, Jesse, crying his eyes out in the backseat. Vince who was five years, sat on other side with his Nintendo DS in his hands, never tearing his gaze from the screen unless it was to eat.

"Ever since we didn't buy that toy car back at the store," Letty replied. To not spoil kids must have been one of the damn hardest things she ever had put herself through. It seemed to be so much easier to just buy that infernal goddamned toy and let them be happy for a brief second until they laid their eyes on something else. But instead, she and Dom had decided to try to raise them to appreciate things, even though their children still might've gotten a few more things than they were supposed to.

Dom pulled up into the parking lot to their house. It was a big typical Spanish mansion, called hacienda. It was in a colour of a beige/yellow one with columns around it. A big mound was also built along the territory to keep uninvited people out of it.

Other large houses joined it around the long street that was situated there on that mountain, with a wonderful view over the marvellous Mediterranean cost.

Letty pushed her car door open and immediately got swarmed in the heated air, instead of the chilled one back in the car where the air condition constantly was on. She opened the backseat door and unbuckled the hysterically screaming Jesse. He fought against her whilst she tried to help him out of the belt.

"Jesse," she tried to comfort him and make him stop. "Your birthday is coming soon and then you might get that car."

He tried angrily to kick himself out of her grip. Taking a deep breath in surrender, she put him down to the ground as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him, and it only caused him to get even more upset. He began whining loudly and stomped frustrated into the ground.

Dom lifted out the paperbags out of the trunk and Vince followed him to the back of the car.

"I want a new TV," he nagged.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Dom asked while handing some light paperbags over to Letty.

"It's not new."

Letty rolled her eyes. "I'd rather spend the money on a vacation," she said firmly, also indicating to Dom.

"We'll have to see about that," he told Letty who narrowed her eyes at Dom.

Vince narrowed his eyes as well. "See about what? I said it's old!"

Before Dom had time to answer, Letty had already continued. "I work my ass off jumping over to trucks 24/7. I want that family trip to Italy!"

Once again Dom had no time to reply until Jesse began screaming hysterically and Vince started dragging in Dom's jeans. "But Daddy listen!"

Letty raised the brochure. "I'll talk to my boss and you can skip two weeks work. That's all I'm asking for."

"Daddy I want a new TV!"

"I'm serious, I _need_ this vacation Dom!"

"DADDY!"

"Fine!" Dom burst out and almost dropped the paperbag filled with groceries by the abrupt explosion. He freed his right hand, snatched the brochure from Letty's hands and threw it over his head. "I'll fix that trip."

He then turned to little Vince and pulled Jesse to stand by his side. "After dinner I'll take you two back to the store and we'll buy a TV and a toy. Sounds good?"

Of all sudden it was dead quiet, only sound coming from Dom's heavy panting. Naturally, Vince was fast to break the silence.

"Play XBOX?" he asked Jesse who had stopped crying as if someone had snapped ones fingers and silenced him. He nodded for a response.

"Call for the gray Dodge Charger!" Vince yelled and rushed to the front door.

"Me too! Me too!" Jesse ran after him, or more likely; wobbled with his tiny chubby legs.

When Dom locked the car, he was met by Letty's smirk. "Can't handle chaos that well, huh?"

He nudged her as they strolled by each others' side towards the porch.

"Well. That's how I have it when you're gone for weeks," she informed him as if he wouldn't know. Of course he knew. There had been those times when Letty had a job in Africa or in Asia and was gone for weeks. He'd have to cut down his own work and help out home, make sure the kids behaved. But usually, it was Letty who spent most time home. Like she said it: "The hen wants to make sure the chickens are inside the nest". Frankly, she couldn't stand being away from them for too long. Dom couldn't stand it either, but his work wasn't like Letty's. It wasn't just around the corner on the highways around Barcelona. He had real shit going on overseas.

"I know, I know," he said and approached the front door. Vince and Jesse practically hanged on the handle. Like always, Vince had picked the car he wanted to drive and Jesse who's biggest dream was to be like his bigger brother, nagged about choosing the same which only led into a smaller argument even though he barely could talk.

Dom unlocked the front door and the two kiddos kicked their shoes off and took off. He held the door open for Letty to enter. She wandered inside the kitchen and put the paperbags down onto the kitchen island. She began emptying them and putting all of the groceries over it while she rambled.

"I think Palermo seems nice, man. We can either take a flight there or simply drive. The hotels are situated by the beach in that cozy Mediterranean way, you know. Friendly to the kids and no nightclubs for Vale…," she silenced when she noticed Dom wasn't around. She looked up to witness him bend down to the ground and put down the paperbags. He wore a frown that slightly bothered her. Then, he picked up a dark fabric from the floor. It took quite some time for Letty to figure out it was a T-shirt that certainly did not belong to Dom.

"Oh, shit…," she let out. "Hey Dom!" she called out for him to gain his attention even though she knew it was too late. His eyes had darkened madly much.

She hadn't time to round the kitchen island and prevent what was coming until he had marched through the livingroom where Jesse and Vince sat, playing with the game consoles in their hands. He pushed harshly the patio door open and stormed outside.

The backyard was a big garden off grass with parts of the house surrounding it. The rest, like the view over the ocean, was partly covered by the big mound. A swimming pool was built close to the house with sun loungers on one side below parasols.

Immediately when Dom stormed out from the house, a young man climbed off the girl he had been making out with. He only wore swimming trunks while the girl only worn a tiny bikini Dom didn't really approve of. The dude's eyes had widened in fear as he backed frightened with hands up in surrender.

The girl stood up and was about to place herself in front of the guy to protect him, but Dom had already approached them.

"You!" he burst out and shoved the boy he knew as Nick.

"Dad! Let him alone!" the girl yelled and grabbed her Dad's arm in a tryout of pushing him aside.

He wriggled his arms free and pointed into Nick's face. "I told you not to come back!"

"My apologies Mr Toretto," Nick said and backed a few more steps, but it didn't help since Dom moved after him.

"You come on to her like that again and I'll kill you!"

Letty had hurried outside and placed herself in-between them. "Dom! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Dom pointed backwards towards his daughter that stood further behind with a worried expression.

"She is only sixteen Letty!" he barked warningly. "You're dead!" he then shouted over her head to Nick.

Letty put her tiny hands on his chest to stop him from attacking the poor young man that courted their daughter. "Stop it! You're embarrassing yourself."

"You come back here I break your neck!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" their daughter yelled upset from somewhere behind them.

With a red face of rage, Dom furiously spun around and pointed to her. "Watch your tongue Valentina! Go inside!"

"The hell I am!"

"Language!" he yelled warningly.

Within seconds, Dom had gently taken Letty aside and approached Nick once again. "I warned you, you pussy! I told you to not go after her the first time, the second and the hundreds after that! And yet here you are - hovering over her!"

Valentina turned to Letty. "Mom, could you do something!"

Sighing, Letty sneaked between the two alpha males once again. "Enough, Dom."

"I swear this is the last warning-,"

"Enough!" she shouted into his face and finally managed to push him aside. She grabbed his jaw to force him to look into her eyes.

"Enough," she repeated calmly, almost in the same tone as a whisper. He grunted for a response and waited patiently for Letty to take her time and hold him in place.

"See you later, babe," Nick voice was heard from across the garden.

"The hell you are!" Dom exclaimed and tried to move again but Letty shook his head with the firm grasp to silence him.

She waited until she heard the patio door that led to the street close until she kissed his cheek and tapped the other one. She turned around and walked back to the house, feeling a huge burden on her shoulders. She grabbed Valentina's upper arm on her way and compelled her to follow. "You come with me and prepare dinner."

Vince and Jesse in the livingroom hadn't taken a note of the fight outside. They were still all into their racing game and rejoiced happily when they drove past another racing car. Neither did they notice Valentina and Letty crossing the room behind them on their way to the kitchen.

"Could you get me a boiler?" Letty asked and crouched to open a cupboard and bring out another one.

Valentina put a boiler on the kitchen-range. "What are we having?"

"Enchiladas."

In the corner of her eyes, Letty could see Valentina's rigid posture. She always had a clenched jaw and folded arms when she was mad. And for the moment, Letty knew she was enraged.

"Dad is so unfair."

Letty glanced at the tiny copy of herself. Or in fact, she wasn't that tiny anymore. She was the same length as Letty, had longer hair that reached to her lower back. It was very dark brown, almost black. Then of course, she was a bit thinner than Letty and she wore less clothes. Every single shirt she had showed her belly button and her jeans were as tight as leggins. Not attires Dom liked, but sometimes he just had to give in. Hopefully, it was only a stage in his baby-girl's life that would pass before he knew it, even though it felt like an eternity. And the boys lining up outside the door before the prom-days were awful. It was almost at the breaking point of when Letty had to tie Dom down, but then she decided it was better for him to not just sit there and watch, so he was off to work across the world instead. He'd see the yearly date on pictures after Valentina secretly had erased the ones where the date kissed her. Of course Letty knew though. There wasn't anything a daughter could hide from her own mother, even if she was unaware of it. But she wasn't as strict as Dom. Probably because she was a woman herself and knew how it had been when she began dating Dom. It felt like the exact same scenes were playing out in front of her.

"He just doesn't like the guys you're dating."

Valentina snorted. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly. "I could date a Harvard student who goes the program to become a doctor and he wouldn't approve."

Letty poured some butter into the boiler. "You're probably right."

"Probably," Valentina repeated sarcastically. "I did!"

Letty passed Valentina and kissed her head on her way to the refrigerator. "I know it's hard girl, I've also been there."

"Really?" Valentina stopped actions and turned to follow her mom's motions with her eyes. "Wasn't Dad like the perfect gentleman, the perfect guy that didn't kiss you until you'd been together for like seven years or so? And he's never dated anyone but you, right?"

Letty had to stifle the laughter that wanted to explode. And Valentina noticed.

"You don't want to hear about how we got together."

Valentina's eyebrow quirked. "I do. Tell me."

Letty filled a tortilla with meat while she threw looks across the kitchen island to where Valentina stood. "I tell you that we went to the movies for a couple of months until we got together adding a few more months until we kissed, and that I stayed innocent till our wedding."

"All a lie, huh?"

Letty shrugged, deciding to neither tell her truth nor denial it. "We just want you to be careful, okay?"

"How can I be careful when I can't even have a start and say 'Hi' to a guy without Dad fumbling up his laptop to check his register? And even if it's clear he says that he's out of question," Valentina demanded.

Letty smiled and shook her head. "I promise I'll talk to him."

"Yeah?" her daughter said. "Please do that. I'm going to Jenna anyways. She has a sleepover."

Letty put the filled enchiladas down into the mould. "A sleepover?"

"Mhm. It's just going to be the two of us and maybe Alice, depending on if she has time after the tennis tournament she is at right now."

"You're going now?"

"In ten minutes," she said and rounded the kitchen island to leave a kiss on her mom's cheek. Then she disappeared into the hallway and upstairs.

* * *

After brushing her teeth in the bathroom, Letty leaned in the doorway into the bedroom. Since she had been pregnant with Valentina when she and Dom looked for accommodations, an importance was a bedroom with a bathroom belonging to it. It had been hard in the apartment they had rented in Tokyo after the search of Han. She had to run firstly across the bedroom and then through a mile-long hallway, then to push what felt like a thousand pounds door open and eventually try to fit in the tiny bathroom while throwing up over the toilet. It had led her to miss both the toilet and bathroom so many times, Dom insisted on them saying goodbye to Han and Gisele. To let them live on with their fabulous lives in Japan while Dom somehow had succeeded to convince her that Spain was the perfect location. Convincing a pregnant Letty had been easier than he had thought it would be. Probably because she in fact had been pregnant and super grumpy. That way, anything that seemed to take her a step forward into pushing the child out had tempted her. Especially the last weeks… Dom had never lived in a worse nightmare. True, it was wonderful they awaited a baby-girl, but Letty's mood had been the worst ever.

The thought of the crazy demands she had had, formed Letty's lips into a smile. She gazed over the bedroom. There was a window on the left that was insanely big. It took up the whole wall. Still, she didn't complain. The view was over the cost. Hundreds of metres down the mountain where all kinds of trees grew, the white shoreline was visible and to not mention the beautiful sea that covered most of the view.

The bed was a California King. Just like _Dom_ had demanded when they moved in. And there he was, laying under the covers, hands clasped over his stomach and a gaze that stared up to the ceiling.

"Dom?" Letty asked in a calm voice. His vision fell upon her instead and he grinned. They had been through a lot over the years, and yet she never ceased to amaze him. Always that angelic look even if she could be a devil at some points as well. He'd never want another woman. She was everything he wanted. And particularly in those moments when she wore almost transparent night gowns. Like for example for that moment.

"Remember when I was sixteen?"

Dom shrugged. "I suppose."

"Well, I do," she continued and began walking over to her side of the bed. "I also remember how you were all over me," then she seemed to play dumb. "And how old were you back then?" she questioned aloud musingly as if she didn't know.

Dom gave her a glare, knowing where the conversation was going and what point she wanted to make. "I've always been five years older than you. I am it now, and so was I back then."

It was quiet for a moment after that. Letty caressed his head. It was still bald and fuzzy.

"She isn't getting married."

Dom grunted. "Don't remind me that can happen."

Letty chuckled. "It probably _will_ happen, but long in the future. She is growing up. She likes new things," she said and moved over to straddle him. His hands began caressing her legs. "Make-up, parties, boyfriends."

His hands made a pause as he took a deep breath. "Seems like yesterday I held her for the first time at the hospital."

A wide smile spread across Letty's lips. "Yeah?"

"Or when she just had turned one and learnt how to walk."

Letty raised her eyebrow in an amusing way. "When you lost her at the mall?"

"When I found her in the car section."

Letty stroked her finger from caressing his cheek over across his lips. "Let's take it a bit easier on her, okay?"

Dom considered the idea.

"We'll still keep an eye on her. We're her parents, but we're not military generals."

Dom finally nodded slowly. "Fine."

"Yeah?" Letty smiled wider and clutched his head with her hands.

"Yeah. I'll try. That's all I can promise," he assured her before grinning sheepishly. "Now, would you shut up already and do me? This day has been crazy."

Letty smacked his arm and threw a look over her shoulder to make sure that the door was closed. She turned back to Dom and leaned over him a bit. "Make me," she challenged him.

His hands gripped around her waist as he rolled them over so that he was on top. Then, his hands found their way under her thin gown whilst he kissed her belly. "You know…? That'll be impossible once I start."

* * *

**A/N: If you'd like to review; I'd love to hear your opinion! :) **


End file.
